Archives (No Americas)
Here are the archives of No Americas Map Game. 1836-1840 '1836' 'Mod events' #Austria expands her sphere to Bavaria, Württenberg and Baden. #Russia gusrantees the independence of Moldavia, and an army of 20,000 men marches there. #Nationalist rebels rise up in Islamabad, Spanish Pakistan. They want to get independence from the Iberian country. #Underground rebel movements start to work in British and Portuguese Indias. #Anti-Union rebels rise up in Angola. They are secretly supported by Congo. 'Player events' *'Spain: '''Troops are sent to Islamabad, to crack down on the rebels. The Rebels are swiftly driven out of the Cities, but the guerrilla warfare in the Countryside will continue for years. Islamabad is granted greater autonomy to attempt to lower the number of sympathisers to the rebel cause. Money is invested in speeding up Spanish Galleons and other Ships. Funding for Technological advances increases drastically. The Church is Taxed to give the government more money. *'Romania: Begins modernization, but now Westernization, as Romania wishes to keep its Slavic and Roman culture. Begins building up the military, and plans for a scientific expedition to far southern region called Antarctica are planned for. Begins expanding the navy heavily in attempt to increase influence in the Black Sea and Eastern Mediterranean Sea. Offers an alliance to Russia. **'Russian D.: '''We accept the offer. Can we move an army to your territory to defend you? **'Romanian D: 'We agree. *'Great Brtiain: Police is strengthened in India to prevent the rebellions. An army is sent to Kashmir, to defend the Indian lands if the Pakistani rebels attack them. Supports are sent to the Angolan rebels to make the South African Union weaker. Ambassadors are sent to Portugal to negotiate with them about an alliance. Two new universities and a bunch of new middle schools are opened. The scientists who are studying the railroad technologies, weapons or ships get subsidies from the state. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. Japan offers an alliance to Thailand. *'Italian Federation:' The king is forced to authorize a parliament in Turin, while the parlamentaries approved a new constitution making the Italian Federation an constitutional parliamentary monarchy. The army is relocated to the border with the Papal States and the government sent a ultimatum demanding the Papal States to join the federation, otherwise war will begin between the nations. The recently appointed foreign affairs minister requested an alliance with Romania and the North German Confederation, to prevent any austrian ambition in Italy. The foreign affairs minister also proposed to France to buy Corsega. Industrial improvements are made in Milan and surroundings, while several new roads systems are predicted to connect Milan, Turin, Genoa and Florence. **'Romania D: '''We decline. **'North German D: We accept. **'''I've never heard of the Italian Federation, but looking at the map you're Sardinia-Piedmont. **'Italian Federation never happened in OTL but in the Map Game the name of the nation is Italian Federation' **'You're right. SuperGalaxy (talk) 06:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC)' **'Papal D: '''The Pope offers a peaceful negotiation in Rome. *'one thing which is the big nation in Australia''' *'Australia :P 'SuperGalaxy (talk) 05:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) '1837' 'Mod events' #The Two Sicilies and the Papal States sign an alliance pact, and proclaim that they don't recognize the Italian Federation. They ask France for an alliance. #The Pakistani rebels are retreat to the mountains of Southwest and Northern Pakistan. The movements of the two Indias are merge and start to build up militias. #The Ottoman Empire sign an alliance with Bulgaria and attack the Greece-controlled Southern Cyprus. #The Benelux states form an economical union. Their goal is to unite the three states. #Prussia moves armies to the Danish borders. 'Player events' *'Great Britain: '''We gaurantee the independence of Denmark, and move an army of 10,000 men there. Secret negotiations are started with Austria against Prussia. We try to influence France to not accept the alliance offer of the coalition of the Papal States and the Two Sicilies. We also offer an alliance to the Italian Federation, and start negotiations with the Southern alliance to keep the peace. Industry is upgraded, and the fleet is expanded. **'Italian D:' We accept the alliance and thank the Great Britain efforts to keep France out of the Italian business *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Romania: Prepares for an invasion of Bulgaria in the coming year that would have happened this year if not for their alliance iwth the Ottomans and Russia is asked to aid in the invasion. Begins sending long-range boats to the southern Antarctic to test waters before the expedition. Continues to build up military. **'Russian D: '''We don't want to attack them next year, but we promise we will in 1840. First we want to get allied with Serbia. *'Spain: The majority of Islamabad is now rebel-free due to the actions of the army. The fleet is no longer a slow wallowing mess, but a proper navy. More funding to technological development. *'Italian Federation:' The Parliament in Turin unanimously approves the military action against the Papal States, and so the army is ordered to advance util Rome, and fire if the papal troops make resistance. Industries start growing in Milan, and some are opened with government money in Turin. The King and some parliamentarians support the creation of the Scientific Expeditionary Force, that first task is to make a scientific research across the Italian systems. Several researches are financed to improve the military equipment of the Italian army. *'France: '''the Alliance with the papal states and the two Sicilies is accepted, but france states that it will not get involved in any sort of conflict unless France is threatened in such a way that the conflict may be implausible to avoid, War is declared against Australia (it should be French in culture, because after all if this game is set after the original in which i pretty much ruled most of the east coast). While this, the troops begin to be deployed in the East coast. it asks the two Sicilies for its aid, it begins to make new laws focused towards economical and industrial enhance of the republic and to industrialize the colonies as well. '1838' 'Mod events' For the algorithm results, see Wars! #The Papal States mobilize its army and it marches to defend Rome. The Two Sicilies declare war on the Italian Federation, beacuse they're sure Great Britain will not intervene. #Indian rebels rise up in British India, and later in Portuguese India too. #Because of the Italian War, the trade in the Mediterranean Sea is blocked, causing a depression in the area. #Russian cossacks move into Swedish Siberia and conquer some abandoned bases. #Australia and Indonesia sign an alliance pact and their united fleet attacks the French transport ships, making the attack harder. 'Player events' *'Great Britain: Sends ships to Malta and blockades the straits of Messina and the Neapolitan coastline, but does not attack them. Some ships try to flee from the blockade, but they're captured without violence. The battleships defend the merchants who are trading with the federation. The minister of foreign affairs travel to France to negotiate with them about the Italian crisis and ask them to stay neutral. In exchange Britain will recognize the French claims on Australia. The upgrading of industry is continued. 5,000 new troops are sent to Denmark, to prevent the attack of the North German Federation. The Indian local forces start fighting with the rebels. **'''Italian D: If the Neapolitan refuse to surrender to the federation we would appreciate naval help to invade Sicily. **'British D: '''We will help you in the crossing of the straits of Messina. *'Romania: Continues to build up military for the coming war. Increases modernization. *'Spain: '''The Navy is now a efficent, modern fighting force. The fastest ten ships are dispatched without a National Flag, to prey on other countries shipping. If they are captured, Spain can and will deny that they are Spanish ships, but the money they bring in is invested in technology, the gatling gun is invented under the name 'Guadaña de los Hombres' or scythe of men. *'Japan: Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Italian Federation:' Celebrations start across Turin after Rome is incorporated to the Federation. The parliament will vote if Rome should become the new capital of the nation, but most of the parliamentarians rather wait to unify Italy to make sure the capital is safe from external interference. The papal guard is forced to lay down their arms, and most of the surviving men are forced to join the Italian army. To end the war for once and for all the army and the papal men that accepted to join the Italian army are sent to march to Naples, and the emissaries sent the ultimatum demanding Naples to join the Federation, or it would be annexed by force. The Scientific Expeditionary Force is sent to explore the seas and analyse if there are any difference between the fishes from the Atlantic to the North Sea. The King arranged a meeting with the Pope to discuss the future of the church without the Papal States (if he accepts of course) **'Papal D: '''The Pope wants a small estate in Rome, and defense from Italy. **'Neapolitan D:' We reject the terms. If you attack us, France will attack You! '1839' 'Mod events' #The North German army is ordered to the French border. The North Germans promise that they will attack france if they attack the Italian Federation. #The most of Neapolitan armies start fighting on the Federation's side. The Sicilian king demands an attack from France on Naples and on the British fleet. #New rebels rise up in Nepal, Tibet and Kenya. #Austria, Wrüttenberg and Baden signs a pact about creating the South German Federation in 1841. Most of the Kaiserlische army is sent to Venice. #A war brakes out between Vietnam and Siam. 'Player events' *'Spain:' Money pours in from the Privateers in the Mediterranean. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. Japan also sends supplies to Siam. *'Romania: Continues to modernize and begins following Spain's idea with the privateers, but instead of the Mediterranean they are sent to the Black Sea. Builds up military and strengthens border defences in preperations for the coming war. **'Russian D: '''We'll send 100,000 troops to your lands to attack Bulgaria from there. **'Romanian D: 'AAAAH YEAH! *'Italian Federation: The parliament approved the Papal States dissolution act, which officially incorporates the country to the Italian Federation as the Central Italian Kingdom, and grants the Pope a small estate as requested and give possession of some cathedrals in Rome, not all. In the new annexed territories agriculture is incentivized, while industries grow across Milan. After the Austrian mobilization to Venice, 30,000 more men are recruited across the new lands and some unemployed across Turin and Milan, giving 120,000 men protecting the Italian sovereignty. A new attack happens against Naples, with the use of our navy to support the troops with artillery. The King requested help from Great Britain and the North German Confederacy if the Austrians decide to attack Italy. Several chains of roads are opened between Milan, Genoa, Turin, Florence and Rome, growing the territory integration. The Scientific Expeditionary Force keeps making studies across the sea and have made some significant cataloging of species. **'North German D: '''Of course we will help you, and we send supports to you against Naples. **'British D: If Austria attacks you, we will help. *'Great Britain: '''More armies are sent to India, because the rebels are growing stronger and stronger every month, destroying the local armies. Recruitment of 50,000 new troops is started, and 20 ships are built. We start firing on Naples with our ships, but not land troops in Italy. More supports are sent to the Italian Federation, and we ask them to allow us building an embassy in Rome. '1840 'Mod events' #Russia expands her sphere to Serbia and declares war on the Ottoman Empire. #Nationalist revolutions brake out in Naples and Palermo. A new government is formed which orders the armies to end the fights, and lets the armies of the Federation to march into the country peacefully. #Sweden declares war on Russia and attacks her in Siberia. #The rebel-controlled territories in India declare independence as the United States of India (USI). #The South African Union recognizes the independence of Angola and Kenya. 'Player events' *'Great Britain: '''We organise a conference in London, inviting the diplomats of France, Italy, Austria, and the new government of Naples to end the crisis and war on the Italian peninsula. Money is invested to upgrade the infrastructure of the colonial territories, to make production of goods easier. The fleet is expanded with 20 ships, and a new shipyard is opened in London. We offer an alliance to the newly formed Angola and Kenya. *'Romania: With Russia taking the initiative, 60,000 Romanian soldiers swarm the borders of Bulgaria, encouraged knowing that they were uniting the Slavic peoples. Begins construction of the Trans-Roman Railroad. Prepares for a naval landing in Northern Anatolia, and continues to modernize, more specifically modernize the military. *'''Kingdom of Italy: After Naples and Palermo fall to nationalist rebellions that support the Federation and join it, the parlamentaries proclaim the Kingdom of Italy with Vittorio Emanuelle as King of Italy, and Rome relocated as capital of the kingdom. A democratic election is to be held in the next semester to elect the parliament, englobing all the provinces of the Kingdom. To celebrate the union, the parliament approved the connection act, that ordered the construction of a Railway connecting Rome, Naples, Florence, Milan, Genoa and Turin. The railway should easy the mobilization of the army between the bigger cities. Agriculture is expanded and repaired in South Italy, while industries grow in North Italy. The King is relocated to Rome in an agile operation to ensure safety. The eyes of Italy now turn to the Italian territories under foreign control and colonial expansion. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. Japan continues to send supplies to Siam. 1841-1860 1861-1880 1881-1900 1901-1920 1921-1940 1941-1960 1961-1980 1981-2000 2001-2020 Category:Archives Category:No Americas Map Game